


War

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Pack [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Gen, Omega Lexa, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

An agonized wail tore through Polis hours before first light. Lexa sat on her throne, soon surrounded by every guard in the tower and the ambassadors that had not yet returned home. “THIS IS AN ACT OF WAR!”

“Dalek I swear upon the gods if my son is not returned to me unharmed you will die a slow agonizing death.” Clarke growled at the large beta man.

“Heda, Wanheda I am deeply sorry. I do not know how Azgeda got to him, I was was only gone for a minute.”

“Sorry isn't going to get my son back now is it?” Clarke yelled, her face turning red. “You were supposed to be watching him. Sitting at his bedside throughout the night.”

“Fighting isn't going to get him back either.” Abby said, taking hold of Clarke's neck. An act of dominance used by a sire to their pup.

“I'll get him back I swear it.” Dalek said.

Another guard whispered something into Lexa's ear. Her face hardened.

“Dalek,” Lexa said looking at the burly man. “You were once one of my most trusted warriors.”

“I know Heda.” The man said lowering his head.

“So what could Nia possibly offer that would cause you to betray me?”

“Heda, I do not know what you mean.”

“DO NOT PLAY ME FOR A FOOL!” Lexa roared. “I have eyes and ears everywhere, _especially_ in this tower. Bruno was not kidnapped. You, the man I trusted with the life of my pups, handed my youngest over to Azgeda in the dead of night. You committed treason! An act punishable by death.”

“And your luck just ran out.” Clarke said unsheathing her sword and slicing his head clean off.

“ **CLARKE** ” the voices of Lexa, Abby and Kane said in unison.

The blonde cleaned her sword on the lifeless body and walked out of the throne room.

“Where are you going?” Kane yelled after her.

“To get my son.”

* * *

Clarke rode her horse into Azgeda territory. She hopped off at Nia’s large hut and kicked down her door. The young Sire grabbed her dagger and made her way into the leader's bedchamber. She spotted the older alpha and an omega she’d never seen before laying in bed.

The Azgeda leader looked at the blonde. “Wanheda, what can I do for you?”

“Give me my son.” Clarke said calmly.

“Can't do that, Clarke. With him, I have leverage.”

Clarke placed the dagger against the Older woman's neck, drawing blood. “I _will_ kill you right now.”

"No you won't, I am the _only_ one who knows where your pup is.” Nia smirked.

She moved quickly but not quickly enough. Nia knocked the dagger out of Clarke's hand, but failed to see the younger alpha pull her gun and aim it at her head.

“You underestimate me.” Clarke said cocking the gun.

“ _Obviously_.” Nia snarled.

“Take me to my son.” Clarke said releasing dominant pheromones into the hut. A low whine was heard from the unnamed omega, who Clarke could now smell was in heat.

Nia had no choice but to obey. She led Clarke out of the hut and smelled a familiar scent. “Roan.” She kept walking towards the hut where Bruno was kept.

“Sire.” The man said with disgust, following them.

“You dare work against me? Against Azgeda?” She growled.

“Need I remind you that _you_ exiled _me_? Despite that, what you did was wrong.”

“What I did was necessary.” Nia said.

“You kidnapped a nine week old pup. How in the hell is that necessary?”

“I do not answer to you.” Nia said turning and growling at Roan.

“Keep walking.” Clarke said, finally being able to smell her pup.

“No. But you answer to Lexa, who's pup you had kidnapped. Or did you forget?” Roan said, all the while keeping calm.

The trio finally arrived at the hut, Clarke forced Nia inside. “Go. Roan you too.”

When Clarke spotted her pup, she cuffed Nia to a post in the hut and made her way over to him. When Clarke lifted the pup out of the makeshift crib, he began to cry. She cupped the back of his neck and held him under his bottom and began to gently bounce him.

“Hey now, you hush that fuss. It just me. I've got you.” Clarke said gently, continuing to bounce him until he succumbed to his previous slumber, under the soothing voice of his sire.

“Roan.” Clarke said quietly, as not to wake Bruno.

“Wanheda.” He said, also quiet.

“Return him to his mother. And wait for more instructions.” Clarke said handing her pup to the older alpha.

“Why would you trust me with him after what just happened?” Roan asked, taking the pup.

"Because you believe that kidnapping an innocent pup is wrong. You have morals Roan, I respect that.” Clarke smiled at him. “Get him home safely.”

Roan nodded silently and left the hut, holding the pup close to his chest. When he neared his horse, he grabbed a spare fur from his knapsack. He tied the fur around himself into a makeshift sling. After making sure the pup was safely secure and warm he mounted his horse and rode of in the direction of the Capitol.

Not long behind him was Clarke on her own horse with Nia tied up and following on foot, truly a prisoner.


End file.
